


Messy Morning Surprise

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, F/M, Messy, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, blowjob, morning blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for two users on furaffinity.Kora has been putting off sex with her boyfriend for days, all in the anticipation of waking him up with the best morning oral he's ever gotten in his life. Kahaku doesn't get a chance to tell her why that might be a bad idea.





	Messy Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> My commission information is here:  
> https://www.furaffinity.net/journal/8536903/

Waking up next to Kahaku was like enjoying the morning warmth of her own, private little furnace. Rather than going back to sleep, though, Kora had been planning this little surprise for the last week, wanting to make sure that they both had the morning off and plenty of time to spare to spend together, just in case this went as well as she’d been hoping since she’d thought of it. Though they were only a few months into their relationship, Kora felt confident enough in the thought that he would enjoy her little plans that, when she carefully untangled herself from his arms that morning, she was absolutely careful not to wake him up.   
  
Instead, she moved slowly down the length of the hyena’s body, teasingly placing butterfly kisses against his abdomen on her way down, watching in amusement at how it made his muscles twitch in response to the light teasing and the feather-light touches. It wasn’t enough to wake him by any means, but by the time she peeled the blankets away to his hips, she was delighted to find that it had at least been a little arousing. The bright tip of his member was pressing half an inch from his sheath already, and she hadn’t truly begun teasing him where it mattered. Though that could have just as easily been the start of morning wood as well, Kora took it as a little sign of flattery that her attentions had been well received.   
  
The avian moved slowly, gradually, shifting her weight to press between his thighs as she made herself comfortable over his hips, before moving to cup his balls ever so gently, massaging them in her palm while her tongue pressed out, swirling over the head of his cock, which twitched in clear, delighted response to her attention. Kahaku shifted, not rousing just yet, though judging from the weight of his sack in her hand, he had a fair amount of pent up frustrations that he’d like to release, and Kora felt her heart beat a little quicker at the sheer thought of him getting off, just on her treat, that morning.   
  
She settled herself comfortably, pressing her breasts against his thighs to prop herself up rather than using her hands to support herself. He was warm there, too, and she found herself rubbing the swell of her breasts against him just to enjoy the sensation of it. Using the hand that had been propping herself up, she began with a few, careful strokes of her thumb along his sheath. He was already swollen under the thin layer of skin, she could feel it, he just needed a little extra coaxing to wind up showing off completely. Kora was happy to provide this, her tongue shifting in slow circles around the head of his cock as he started to finally distend his member.   
  
Her slow, deliberate movements were starting to pay off. It wasn’t long at all until, still fully asleep with a few small hitches to his breath to betray his arousal, Kahaku was fully hard. His cock stood thick before her, on display as she lavished it with slow affections, her tongue brushing flat up the bottom of it, feeling the pulse and twitch each time he moved because of the heat of her mouth. She didn’t want him awake just yet, so she made no movement to shake or disturb him while the toyed the tip of her tongue along the slit of his tip. The taste of precum wasn’t unpleasant, and she draws a few more drops of it with a couple of pumps of her palm around him. It was a perfectly leisurely morning, though she knew that soon enough she’d have to get down to work so he’d have an excellent surprise to wake up to.   
  
Kora took her pleasure in massaging his hefty sack with her palm, too, teasing her fingers against the little sensitive inch of skin just under his balls, feeling the way it made Kahaku shiver under her, rolling his hips up to the warmth of her tongue, only to have her teasingly hold him down in place with a little bit of pressure from her elbow at his hip, not letting him get too ahead of himself. Once she was sure that he wouldn’t go soft at the surprise of waking up, she leaned upwards, and careful of the sharp edges of her beak, took him slowly into her mouth. Her tongue, flat and wide against the underside of his cock, massaged as she wrapped her mouth around him, pressing him to the roof of her mouth for the best amount of friction possible. Once she had taken him half way in, the avian let out a soft, tempting _moan_ around his cock, and the vibrations alone were enough to startle him subtly. Kahaku shifted, giving a faint moan that was enough to jar him from sleep subtly, blinking with the thick heat of arousal sliding through every inch of him. In his dazed, sleepy alarm he looked down, seeing the beautiful woman working so tenderly to please him with tongue and mouth that it almost seemed like a perfect dream for a moment, rather than a pleasant surprise from his affectionate girlfriend and lover.   
  
“Fuck, babe.” He mumbled, his fingers daring to reach down for a moment, entwining themselves through her soft brown hair, almost trying to test and see if she were actually real and not just a figment of his hopeful, delighted imagination. “Good morning to you too.”   
  
Kora gave a soft little laugh, using the soft muscles at the back of her mouth to finally give him a slow, teasing suck—she didn’t answer verbally, but that was because she didn’t have to. He was reduced to wordless bliss at the sensation, rolling his hips up despite her earlier pressure from her elbow. Even that couldn’t stop a determined hyena who just wanted nothing more than to feel her take more of him in the snug, warm heat. Fortunately, Kora was prepared for this, tilting her head gently, she felt the curve of her beak press into the soft fur of his hips in one smooth motion.   
  
It’s a little more than she had originally anticipated. Though she knew how large he felt, both inside of her and in her hand, it was a far different expectation from what she was able to take in her mouth. A small warning lingered in the back of Kahaku’s mind, that he hadn’t cum in a few days and when he woke up on mornings like this he tended to have a little extra, but seeing Kora so adamant in bringing him to his senses, then knocking him out of them at once with pleasure, left him dumbfounded in a way that made him fully aware that giving her any kind of heads up would be difficult to do. Especially with the way he saw her pushing on and on, bobbing her head slowly and offering him such tender, wet warmth with her tongue stroking down every inch as she moved. He was deeper each time she pushed down, and any motion he gave to try and tell her that he was coming close to finishing much too quickly was lost on the crest of another groan.  
  
The only words he _did_ manage were the soft grunts, pleading little gasps of encouragement, and the way her name rolled off of his lips like she were an angel blessing him with her very presence—pure praise and praise alone. It’s when he hits the back of her throat, feeling the way the muscles there contracted and swallowed around him, that he knew that he was undone.   
  
A slurry of rushed, gasping little curses slipped past his lips, and the hyena was jerking his hips up quickly to try and bury himself as instinctively and as quickly as possible. Kora had anticipated this, and she met him with the little rise and fall of her own crests, making sure the swallow each time his cock pressed as deeply as it could go—which was perhaps her downfall. After a couple of those quick, panicked thrusts, he was cumming. A lot.   
  
It was more than she could have ever expected, and her hands moved to grasp his hips to sustain herself for a moment as she felt his balls clench from where her breasts had pressed to them at the new angle. Rope after thick, sticky rope was pumped directly into her throat, making her swallow again just to try and keep it all down, but even that was to no avail. She lasted for the first five or six times his cock pulsed and twitched in her throat, but even that sheer amount was enough to have her stomach swelling gently, rounding out a few inches as he absolutely filled it with the sheer volume of his spunk.   
  
After that, she couldn’t physically hold anymore, and she pulled back lest she choke. It seemed the hyena wasn’t done there, though, and the minute she pulled him from the tight confines of her heat, he shivered as he felt another twitch rum through him, contracting into another sticky rope that splattered across her cheek, leaving the translucent fluid of his cum fresh on her feathers there, and across the side of her beak. She gasped for air, her mouth parted as another little spray painted her tongue in a fresh coat of white, as if he hadn’t already left enough in her stomach and in her mouth when he’d first started to finish. She moved to sit up, unable to bear the press of her weight on her over-filled stomach, but this was just in time for her to catch the last waves of his intense orgasm, leaving his final spray in one, then two pumping jerks of his cock aimed at her across her full breasts.   
  
“Wow,” She hummed, obviously not angry, more so surprised with the fact he’d not only managed to dump such a large load in her stomach that her hand had to come and rest on her now semi-inflated tummy, but that he’d also managed to paint her face and her exposed, full chest with enough cum that she could reach up to one breast, and smear the trail along the swell of it. Though he was softening, Kahaku could swear he felt his cock twitch just from the sight of her rubbing her fingers through the trail of his cum left across her nipple—something he was sure she did on purpose, judging from the little, sly glance in her eye. Lifting the fingers that had brushed over her chest to make such a show of the seed he’d coated her with, she let her tongue dart out, collecting the residue from her hand, making sure to suck each digit slowly clean. Even though she was sure she couldn’t fit another drop in her stomach, the temptation of him watching each little motion was simply far too great. “Maybe it was a good thing I pretended to be too tired to sleep with you for a couple of days, especially if it lead up to this,” Kora hummed, licking some of the cum he’d left from her beak.  
  
Still flushed and a little embarrassed, any regret or sympathy he’d had at having unexpectedly finished down her throat of painting her with his cum was immediately gone. Instead, he regarded her with a warm, undoubtedly still-aroused gaze as she groomed and preened to clean herself up. “You waited this long on purpose? I can’t go a couple of days without letting some of it out. This is what happens.”   
  
He should have known better than to tell her that, considering Kora let out a soft giggle, regarding him with a half-lidded gaze as she slid up in his lap, pressing little teasing kisses along his collarbone as she started to rub against him, showing just how aroused the entire ordeal had left her.   
  
“So you’re saying I should make you wait more often…”


End file.
